


Hope with a Space Witch

by LittlePigeon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd person POV, Gen, inspired from the 7/23 upd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePigeon/pseuds/LittlePigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dave looks at you, waiting for your response. You can't deny your shock. His confession was not something you expected. You knew Dave for almost forever and this was not something you thought you would hear from him. You bit your lip, searching his shades, trying to meet his eyes."</p><p>-</p><p>Dave and Jade talk about Dave's new relationship between Battle Condescension and Battle Caliborn. She might need a little time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope with a Space Witch

Dave looks at you, waiting for your response. You can't deny your shock. His confession was not something you expected. Out of all the things to hear once you wake up from your forced nap, this was not one of them. You knew Dave for almost forever and this was not something you thought you would hear from him. You bit your lip, searching his shades, trying to meet his eyes.

You don't know how to feel. Dave was .. important. _Is_ important. You thought you were important to him too. He was your best friend. Best Friend. So Cool. 

"Are you happy?" You ask finally, knowing you would never find those eyes under the dark glasses. You had tried and failed many many times.

Dave's eyebrows turned down at the question, retreating under the shades.

"Are you happy?" You repeated, fists clenching the grey skirt of your god tier dress. You shuffle your feet. It was important for you to know. It would make it worth it.

Dave gave one of his half shrug - tiny smile things, tossing a look over his shoulder to Karkat. "Yeah. I am." He said, turning back to look at you.

Your heart breaks, Calliope's warnings about Space coming to you. You grin brightly anyway, eyes sparkling brightly under your glasses. You laugh, tossing your arms around his neck, pulling him in close. You hide your face in his neck, your fluffy ears twitching against Dave's cheek. You hold him tight, being 100% honest and proud of him, even though you feel your insides tearing.

"That's all I wanted, you goof." You say softly in his ear, looking at Karkat over his shoulder. You try to reassure him your okay with a smile. You don't think it was convincing. Karkat looks away, down at his shoes. 

You let Dave go, giving him a slight push towards the group. "Go get your guy." You say to him, stepping back. Time to think wasn't exactly on the menu, but you needed to take a moment for yourself. You give Dave a reassuring smile, waving him off when he hesitates.

You move to the edge of the platform, letting your legs hang over the side. Dave was happy. Your friends were happy. It was the first time meeting Karkat and the trolls properly, but they were nice. You met a lot of them before the Game and in the bubbles before you went on the ship, so you know Karkat was a good person under his shout-y and mean shell. And you knew he would be good for Dave, just by watching them talk. Why did it hurt? It … You sigh. So much had changed and you feel like you've been left behind. You expect John or Rose to come check on you. They don't. Maybe Dave told them to give you space. You didn't know.

You feel as if you are still stuck three years ago, in 2009. You feel like everyone has moved on, got better friends and no one needs the space dog girl. Maybe thats what Calliope was trying to tell you. You bite down a growl. That line of thinking was too much like Jadesprite. You thought things would snap back to the way they were, with Rose and Dave, and even John now that hes not dead. You felt stupid for ever thinking that. Of course things have changed. They spent years with friends on that meteor. You spent years mostly alone. Things were _always/i > destined to change. _

Your happy for him, for them, but .. your being left behind. 

After three long years being nearly alone, you got used to the silence. You could make your friends background chatter, like you did with all the lizards on the ship. You take a deep breath. You close your eyes, not noticing you tears until one fell into your hood. You wipe it away with a groan. 

Your dog ears twitch, but your doggy nose couldn't remember the scent. It was familiar, yet not. You turn, a smile crossing you face.

Grandp- _Jake's_ hand clapped your shoulder, sitting beside you. You never really got the chance to talk to him before you went all Grimbark. And when you woke, there wasn't much time to do a catch up. Everyone already did that. And they didn't want to get into it all again. You were behind on knowing them too. 

"Those Strider's eh." He said, rubbing his thumb on your shoulder, reminding you of your grandpa, well what little memories you have of him. 

"I'm happy for him." You say, taking off your glasses, cleaning the lenses on your skirt. And you are. For both of them. 

"You can be happy for him and be sad at the same time." Jake said, giving you a small nudge.

You give a small laugh, putting your glasses back on, watching the sparkles on your shoes "I guess." You hesitate, looking at him from the corner of your eye. "I just don't know what I expected." You add.

"Tell me?" He asked, leaning back on his hands.

You almost shake your head. It would be too much like Jadesprite. You had enough time fighting that on the ship. But Jake's gentle and patient smile was too close to your grandpa, making you want to hide in his arms like you did when you were real little.

You copy his pose, leaning back on your hands, looking up at Skaia above you. "He was special." You say after a moment. "You know? He stayed up late to talk to me. He was mostly patient when I fell asleep. He made me laugh and smile and made me feel like everything will be okay.” You smile. Those old Pesterlogs brought you comfort during those long years. 

“You know, he was the first person I saw in a long time. Sure, I talked in dream bubbles and I had Prospit. But Dave was the only person i properly met during the game. And he was sweet and nice and funny. Even in frog duties in the snow, he was sooo coool." You take a deep breath, turning to look at Jake.

"But then... " You sigh, sitting up properly. Your hands rest in your lap. "Three years is a long time. I know things can change. Thought, emotions, feelings. And I am so very happy for him," You feel the need to remind Jake of that, 

"But it feels like a lie now. I spent three years on that ship, dreaming of our reunion. And i fuck that up." You look at your hands, making sure they aren't grey. "And I missed so much. I'm so behind on ..... everything. But it just feels like it wasn't ...” You cant find the words. “Like _I_ wasn't important, all the times we had online and in the snow was for nothing."

You wipe your eyes, feeling stupid. It was too Jadesprite-y. "Ugh. I'm being stupid. Stupid-y Jade stuff. I know its not true. He's my friend. And hes happy. Happy happy friend. That's what matters now." You wanted to look at the group but you couldn't bare it. Would they look at you? Feel sorry for your stupid fluffy behind? You didn't want to know. 

" 'm not good at words." Jake says, inching closer beside you. "But I am good at hugs." He pulls you into a side hug. You rest your head on his shoulder. You could close your eyes, and for a moment, feel like you were 5 again. No battles, no game, no Lord English. Just you, and your Grandpa, and Bec. You open your eyes, watching the pale Hope symbol on Jake's chest rise with his breaths. He was good at the Hope-y thing. This was your life now. And that would okay. 

You stay like that for a moment, pulling back when John calls you both.

You walk towards the group, tuning into the battle plan against Caliborn. Dave catches your eye. You could almost see the question behind the shades.

are u ok 

You smile. Your not okay. But other things were more important. He was happy. He cared. You were happy for him. There was a battle to fight, to win. The nightmare would be over. Your not okay, your fighting ready. 

You will be in okay though, with time. 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Homestuck (well, first in while.) Just my interpretation of Jade's thought process of being slowly discounted from the group.  
> There might be a few continuity errors, such as Karkat being on the lily pad, them being on the lily pad. This might be a little OOC, its the first time im writing for Jade. I dont mean to offend anyone. I am an avid DaveJade shipper. I wrote this at 1am last night after reading certain posts and thoughts. And I thought Jake would be the perfect person to listen to Jade. 
> 
> I have no beta reader and I hope its okay. 
> 
> (PS. My personal headcanon is that Dave is Pan.)


End file.
